Sweet dreams
by Trainer Theta
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Dawn goes to the one person who can comfort her. PearlShipping One-shot. Thanks to Javanos for being a great Beta reader.


**Well, this is my first One-shot I've done, and hopefully it isn't too bad ;)**

**I don't own Pokemon**

**R&R please :)**

* * *

"AAAAsh!" she screamed as loud as her body would allow. But still this wasn't good enough. Her voice became muffled by the sounds of the wildlife, leaping all around her in this densely populated jungle. Her Pink boots hammered the ground as she sprinted in pursuit of the young trainer and his yellow companion, Unable to find a reason that he would run away from her. Her black blouse was clinging to her from all the sweat her body was producing; like a Spoink clings to its pearl. She passed tree after tree, through this endless jungle of oppressing heat and humidity, still in pursuit of the young trainer. Alas, her efforts were futile. The boy was too fast and became nothing more than a memory as he disappeared. She stopped, taking stock of her surroundings. There, amidst the thickness of the shrubbery, she saw a light. Figuring it was her best option of finding her friend, she followed the narrow pathway towards the light. Closer and closer she came, until she increased her speed. Now running, she burst through the trees and was blinded by the bright sunlight. Taking time to let her eyes adjust, she scanned the area for any sign of him, and, to her dismay, saw her best friend clinging onto the edge of a cliff for dear life. His legs dangled down the rugged, steep cliff face. Sweat was dripping from his brow. He turned his head and saw Dawn. Dawn could only stare as she saw the fear deep in his eyes.

"Ash! Hold on, I'll help you!" Dawn screamed. Truth be told, there was nothing she could do. The deep gorge ahead of her separated her from her friend. And with no visible way to cross, she found herself utterly useless.

"Just hold on, I'll find a way to cross!" Dawn reassured Ash. Setting off at the fastest pace her slender legs would allow, she sprinted off. She turned her head, desperately looking for a way across. She glanced back at where Ash was clinging to dear life, only to notice he wasn't there. 'Did he pull himself up?' She thought. She glanced down and nearly fainted. On top of a sharp stalagmite, she saw his hat. Blood was trickling down from underneath his signature red hat and gathered in a sticky pool at the base of the rock formation. Behind where the pool was being formed, an arm appeared, lifeless.

"No…" she muttered, quivering in fear. She scanned the bottom of the gorge and saw pieces of his clothing, ripped and scattered. The wind blew across the unforgiving landscape, carrying with it the Copper-like scent of fresh blood.

"It can't be…" Still, she refused to accept what had happened. She looked further down the gorge, where she saw a sight that froze her, even in the extreme heat of the jungle environment behind her. A lifeless body, without an arm was slouched against a boulder. Blood trickled out of the lifeless lump of skin and flesh. She knew it was him.

"AAAAAAAAAAsh!"

…

She woke up in her bed, bolting up-right. The jungle disappeared and was replaced by a small, simple room, filled only with a bed and a dresser on opposite walls. 'Was it just a dream?' A cold chill blew in through the open window. She reached up and felt her forehead; it was soaked in a cold sweat. She peeled herself from the warm comfort of her bed, her night-wear sticking to the crisp white sheets from the sweat oozing out of her body. She glanced around the moon-lit room, wondering where the thick jungle went. Then she remembered. The memory of the horrible nightmare came flooding back to her. "Ash!" she muttered under her breath. Fully awake, she rushed out the door, hoping her friend was ok. She crept down the dark hallway, feet unintentionally pounding the ground through sheer nerves, until she reached his door, at the very end of the long, dark corridor. She hesitated outside his room, thinking. 'What if he's dead? What if he is alive and I woke him up? He'll never forgive me…No. I have to check,' she glanced back to where she came, but all she could see was darkness. She turned back to his room, and with a deep sigh, she reached for the handle. Ever so cautious, she opened the door to a crack, before silently slipping in, trying not to disturb the inhabitant of this room. She stopped for a minute to allow her eyes to adjust to the dark room. Typical, even his hotel room was messy. His room was exactly like Dawns, other than the untidiness of his. Clothes were scattered across the floor, decorating the dark surface with black shadows. His bag was slumped against the wooden dresser, thrown there in a lazy fashion. Several years had passed since they last journeyed through the Sinnoh region, and Ash was still as messy as ever. She scanned the room, spotting his pokeballs lying on the dresser. Eventually, her eyes spotted what she came here for. She crept over to the bed, the sound of her gentle footsteps being muffled by the soft blue carpet, and her eyes managed to make out the shape of a tall, dark haired boy resting peacefully. At first, she didn't want to wake him. However, her instinct told her that she wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing he was safe. Taking a deep breath, she leaned closer to the boy.

"Ash?" she whispered gently into his ear. No answer. Growing concerned, she shook him ever so slightly, causing him to stir.

"Ash?" she whispered again into his ear, a little louder this time.

"Dawn?" a voice said from the darkness. Groggily, the sleeping boy rose from his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the worried expression on his best friends face.

"I had a terrible nightmare, and…a-and…I just needed to know you were safe," she tried to hold back her tears, but a couple escaped her brilliant blue eyes and ran down her face, eventually dripping off her chin and onto the blue carpet below. The moonlight reflected off her tears, casting a glistening white glow around the room. 'That must've been one bad nightmare to leave her in this state' Ash thought.

"It's okay, I'm here. No need to worry," he said with a comforting voice. Dawn felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, holding her close to him. She felt his warmth. Her stunning blue eyes gazed into his deep chocolate eyes, making her blush slightly, but not enough to make Ash notice.

"Ash? C-could I sleep with you tonight?" Dawn asked, still blushing lightly. She needed her friend's warmth to help her sleep at all, after having that awful nightmare. Ash, surprised a little by her request, smiled and responded with a simple "sure".

Ash shifted towards the other end of his bed to allow Dawn enough room. The sudden movement by Ash, however, disturbed his yellow mouse companion, Pikachu, and with a grumpy huff, he jumped to the other end of the bed.

"Thank you, Ash," Dawn whispered as she climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing Dawn's face to turn an even brighter shade of red. She shifted closer to Ash, and rested her head on his chest, her beautiful blue hair cascading down over his torso; like a waterfall flowing elegantly down a cliff. Ash didn't know how to respond by Dawns sudden action. Instinct told him to cuddle up to her, and hold her close, but he resisted the urge. Both trainers had matured a lot since their Sinnoh adventure; Ash had started to notice girls (one in particular), although he still wasn't as "extreme" as Brock, and Dawn had developed an awful lot, both physically and mentally. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the bluette sleeping next to him. Ever since he met Dawn he took an instant liking to her. She reminded him of himself when he was just starting his journey; all those wonderful years ago. Despite their ending Sinnoh journey, Ash and Dawn travelled through the Kanto region and the Johto region together, after Ash had competed in the Unova league. He glanced down at her head resting peacefully on his chest. A whiff of perfume filled his nostrils. The heavenly scent emanated from the young coordinator, filling the room with the distinct scent of flowers blowing in a gentle summer breeze. It felt weird having another person sleeping with him. Normally, Pikachu would sleep on his chest. But sleeping with Dawn felt completely different. He felt…Happy, warm even. He never felt like this when Pikachu was sleeping with him. Ash glanced across at the clock above the dresser. The moonlight was shining through the window, casting a shadowy glow across the room. Ash managed to make out the hands pointing out that it was 03:24. He glanced back at Dawn. Her eyes were closed and a smile etched itself onto her face. Ash noticed his eyes starting to close, screaming at him to go back to sleep. He bent his head forward and gave Dawn a small kiss on her forehead before finally burrowing his head into his pillow, allowing sleep to take him. Dawn, however, was still awake. Thoughts whirred around her head, preventing her from falling asleep. 'Ash kissed me! He actually kissed me!' Dawn thought. Although it was just a small kiss on her forehead, it made her feel so warm and happy. She looked up at Ash, her deep, sapphire blue eyes scanning every aspect of the boy sleeping next to her. 'Thank heavens it was just a dream. I couldn't bear to lose Ash. I…love him,' her thoughts were shattered as she heard her best friend and crush snoring lightly beside her. Anybody else would see Ash's snoring to be horrible, but not to Dawn. She smiled. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep.' She then noticed the huge grin spread across his face. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about. Probably a Pokémon battle or something'.

"Dddddd...Ddddddaaaaaa...nnnnnnn", He muttered to himself, proving Dawns thoughts wrong. Dawn was shocked. To say she was flattered was like saying Snorlax liked the occasional nap, a vast understatement. She never thought she'd be the subject of his dreams. Whenever Ash talked in his sleep, it was usually a shout out to Pikachu to use thunderbolt. But not this time, she clearly heard him say her name. She smiled, before snuggling closer to Ash. She was unable to refuse her fatigue anymore. "Good-night Ash…

…

I love you." she uttered as she fell asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

**So whaddya think? I worked hard on this and hopefully it will show. R&R, it will help me improve. **


End file.
